


Letter Home

by WatersCat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vietnam, Alternate Universe - War, Gen, Vietnam War, War Letter, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatersCat/pseuds/WatersCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro writes his final good-bye to Dave in a letter from the Vietnam War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter Home

Dave

It’s been a while hasn't it? In my first letter I know I didn't really say much. I mean, how could I when I left to get away from everything there? I just couldn't handle it here anymore.

The place in general is nice. Like the forest? You’d like it. Under any other circumstances it’s probably really peaceful here. I mean, yea it does get pretty hot here, but then again that could be because of the war. It also gets dark, none of those city lights to block out the stars here like back in Texas.

The people here, though they seem afraid, they can be helpful with translations and stuff. Haven’t talked to one firsthand, but have heard what others say about them. Seen them of course, it’s hard not to.

Not much to do here while not killing people. Some go into local towns to the bars. I've been a few times, but even here I’m alone. It’s funny sort of, I left from being alone to being just as alone. No one really talks, you know? Not like we used to anyway.

I overheard from some of the soldiers, that there are anti-war protests? Are you apart of them? I hope you are. You could use some of your sick beats to help with. Maybe if there were protests sooner, I wouldn't be here in Vietnam. Maybe I would still be home. But here I am and there you are. Really, I don’t know what to think of these protests. I mean, I’m not there to see them or to know what the people are saying. But I’d probably agree with them. 

In all honesty though, I hate it here. Not so much the place, but it’s more of the people here. Then again, that’s the same thing I felt about home. It’s why I’m here I guess. It’s better here thought. Not there at home to screw things up, right?

After writing this, I've come to a conclusion: Don’t write back. And don’t expect another letter from me. Forget about me and move on. Be happy. I know I left without saying good-bye, and I apologize for that. I just didn't know how to. And I’m also sorry to say that I won’t be returning home if I do make it through this. But like I said before, move on and continue to live your life. And take care of Lil' Cal for me. As a reminder of me if anything. 

My Last Good-Bye  
Bro

I love you little man

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a history assignment, was supposed to be happy, but this happened.  
> I'm actually pretty proud of this.


End file.
